No me quedan ganas de Sentir
by Lemurkev
Summary: Los humanos siempre pretendemos algo, incluso podemos pretender tener sentimientos, ocultarlos pero tambien se pueden sentir, Himeko aprendera esto, pero ¿sera suficiente su amor para alcanzar a Chikane?
1. Duda: La direccion del Cariño

_**Kannazuki no Miko: No me Quedan Ganas de Sentir **_

_**Primer Sentimiento **_

_**Duda: La Dirección del Cariño**_

_**16 **__** de diciembre 2009**_

_Creo que tenia mucho tiempo sin escribir, y bueno como siempre… yo Kurusugawa Himeko, te confió todo a ti._

_La época más feliz del año, una en la que todo el mundo sonríe, comparte y sobre todo ama. Ama… si eso hace, pero y ¿cuándo no sientes eso? ¿Cuándo no sientes realmente amor? ¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer, qué le dices a tu corazón? Cuando la persona que amas no esta, no te quiere o simplemente... no ha llegado a ti, pero este no es mi caso… ¡yo no debería sentir esto por ti!_

_Y que si afuera la gente esta de fiesta, y que si muchos disfrutan de los placeres de la vida, si cuando tu corazón esta cubierto de nieve, no quieres sentir nada mas… nada. _

_No me siento muy bien; lo siento estoy un poco triste, no tengo mas humor para escribir lo hare, en otro momento mejor, realmente yo…lo siento._

_**19 de diciembre 2009**_

_Hoy me siento un poco mejor, es muy divertido pasar momentos con mi familia, a la cual quiero mucho y me ayuda a cada momento, pero no es lo mismo que amar a alguien… y que esa persona este siempre para ti, pero bueno, no entremos a ese tema de nuevo. Este nuevo pensamiento se ha posado en mi mente, fuertemente y no me deja descansar cuando casi consigo olvidarle, otra vez reaparece, pero no estoy segura, de que deba hacerle caso o no._

_Es como un fantasma que no me deja en paz, y me sigue como si fuese mi sombra, no es justo que esto me pase a mí… no puedo tomar una decisión como aquella, no de nuevo, _

_Y que, si tengo un poco de miedo, miedo de tantas cosas. No debería importarle a nadie, estoy harta de que las personas me digan que hacer, no me interesa escuchar sus consejos y guías de la vida, saben que probablemente todo lo haga al revés._

_Y es que ya no se que pensar, porque tiene que pasarme esto ahora… no me interesa ser su pareja… no quiero._

_**20 de diciembre 2:16 am**_

_Enserio debo dejar ese tema, también paso alegrías, __hoy, bueno ayer por la noche me hicieron ir a una estúpida fiesta, no fue la gran cosa, pero me arregle muy bien solo para complacer a mis padres, arregle mi cabello rubio, hoy lo enchine un poco solo para verme diferente, quería sentirme bonita y así olvidar penas… además me puse un hermoso kimono de color morado con detalles en blanco y plateado que mi abuela me regalo al cumplir mis 15 años, es muy lindo y lo mejor es que me queda a la perfección, además de que su color resalta la hermosura de mis ojos de un tono parecido a las amatistas._

_Y bueno el lugar estaba arreglado hermoso, había flores blancas y rojas por doquier; Nochebuenas me encantan esas flores. Era la cena de unas personas importantes en la compañía de mi papá, creo que son mexicanos, y ellos usan mucho algo llamado ¨Posadas¨ no entendí muy bien de que trataba, pero bueno… ahí estaban los hijos e hijas de algunos empleados de la compañía, ninguno de ellos es interesante o capta mi atención, no como… yo tengo que irme, es tarde escribiré mañana._

_**20 de diciembre 3:37 pm**_

_Bueno estoy de vuelta, anoche enserio tuve que dejar de escribir, bueno, hoy cenaremos en casa con la familia de un amigo de mi padre, tienen una hija de mi edad se llama Tsukada Hazuki, es simpática y muy dulce, con unos ojos tan hermosos y de un color tan profundo como el azul del cielo, y de cabello largo negro, tan negro como la oscuridad misma, adoro su cabello… siempre me ha gusta el cabello largo, y cuando era niña cometí tonto e infantil error de cortármelo, ahora otra vez es largo pero no tanto como quisiera._

_Bueno en realidad espero poder divertirme con alguien de mi edad, tengo que encontrar una forma de distraerme de lo que ha rondando por mi cabeza, pero yo no tengo ningún problema, todo esta bien, es solo un pensamiento pasajero._

_Bien tengo que prepararme para la cena, cuando pueda volveré a escribir, quien sabe tal vez de esta cena pueda surgir algo interesante. _

_**21 de diciembre 1:12 am**_

_Diablos estoy muy enojada, esa metiche de Hazuki. Me hizo preguntas toda la noche, fue tan molesta, incluso leyó todo lo que aquí escribo, jamás debió haber abierto mi diario, tiene cosas tan mías, todo lo que realmente siento, y hasta estuvo preguntándome por quien me gustaba, por lo que leyó se daba cuenta de que me gusta alguien._

_No espera… no me gusta nadie. Todo es su culpa ahora si estoy enojada y además pensando en ¨eso¨ ya no puedo seguir así, no me gusta, ¡no me gusta!_

_No hay ni una sola persona que me guste… y mucho menos… me voy de nuevo, ya escribiré después. En este momento realmente estoy frustrada y no tengo ganas de escribir toda esa frustración aquí, tal vez si descanso un poco logre sacarme este tema de la cabeza._

_**21 de diciembre 7:19 pm**_

_El solsticio de invierno es este día, lo que quiere decir, que hoy comienza el invierno, pero en mi corazón ha comenzado mucho antes, y la oscuridad que esta época acarrea consigo esta en su máximo apogeo, dentro de mí confundiéndome a cada instante, sin dejarme un solo minuto._

_Y cada vez que obtengo una respuesta a una pregunta, aparece rápidamente otra interrogante, la cual me confunde mucho más que la anterior y me hace caer un gran estanque de perdición, un estanque que he creado a partir de mis lágrimas derramadas._

_Otra vez estoy llorando y no puedo entender el porque de las cosas, no estoy segura de nada, que puedo decir… que puedo hacer, ya no quiero pensar en nada mas, solo quiero dejarlo ir todo y conseguir una forma de escapar de la realidad, pero no lo he logrado._

_**24 de diciembre 6:57 pm **_

_¿Que tiene de buena esta noche? Es solo una noche mas como las otras, una estúpida invención del mercantilismo para conseguir más dinero, montones de regalos para niños mimados por sus padres, esta solo es una tontería._

_Pero antes, yo amaba la navidad, tantos colores y risas, algo hacia de todas mis navidades muy feliz, y no solo eso si no también todos los días, pero ahora esa luz no esta para guiarme mas._

_Bueno anoche mama, me encontró llorando en el baño, no encontré ninguna respuesta que darle. Realmente me he sentido peor en estos últimos días y ni siquiera tenia ganas de escribir, ni un poco, no quería saber nada, la televisión y el ordenador son solo cajas vacías para mi en estos momentos, además de que todo este día me he encerrado en mi cuarto, el mayor de todos mis placeres es la cosa mas aburrida en este momento._

_Y aunque afuera esta toda mi familia, no me da ni un poco de ganas de salir con ellos, no quiero ni verlos, pero están de insistentes tocando mi puerta, es la 6ta vez que papa amenaza con abrir la puerta… tal vez debería ir, ya escribiré después._

_**25 de diciembre 3:28 am**_

_Al final me hartaron, terminé por salir del cuarto, dar un par de abrazos tan falsos como esta mísera fiesta, pase un poco de tiempo con toda mi familia, cene y abrí algunos regalos para mas tarde regresar a mi cuarto... ahora ya estoy aquí, esperando a que pase algo... alguna forma de que su imagen no este ahí cuando cierro los ojos, algo que me lleve lejos de esa estúpida idea que ronda por mi cabeza._

_Es tan molesto y frustrante... que aun en estos tiempos donde todo es felicidad y diversión, que aun así, mi sonrisa no pueda ser sincera, sigue siendo hipócrita y falsa, ¿por que no puedo ser feliz ni siquiera en fechas como estas? por que no puedo dejar de pensar en esa persona...aun ahora..._

_Estoy cansada de fingir que todo esta bien, no puedo seguir mas, pero ¿que puedo hacer? __tengo tanto miedo y enojo... siento que voy a explotar, y mis ojos amatistas comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas. Pero cual es el significado de estas lágrimas… ¿es porque tengo que admitir lo que siento?_

_**31 de diciembre 11:39 pm**_

_Bien estos son los últimos minutos en este moribundo año, no puedo decir que no fuera un año especial, tampoco puedo negar que tuvo sus cosas malas, cosas que pudieron no haber terminado como las deje, pero no se puede hacer nada._

_Tengo que confesar algo ahora, y bueno… creo que por fin entiendo este sentimiento que ha estado tan cerca de mí los últimos días, ya no hay mas lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos y creo que es porque me he dado cuenta ya._

_Me he dado cuenta ya, porque al cerrar los ojos lo único que puedo ver además de toda esa oscuridad, son esos ojos, esos ojos que con tan solo verlos por un segundo se quedan siempre en tu memoria, del color tan hermoso como el extenso mar, que están llenos de paz y bondad, pero que al mismo tiempo pueden llenarse de confusión._

_Ansió ver pronto esos ojos, solo faltan unas pocas semanas más, y después de eso podre verlos de nuevo. Pero hay algo que extraño tanto como a esos hermosos ojos._

_Extraño ese cabello azul tan obscuro como la noche misma, tan largo, tan sedoso, tan fino, siempre he amado su cabello tan bonito y bien cuidado. También su piel nívea es tan suave…_

_Ahora todo esta muy claro para mí, si hay una persona importante para mí y siempre había estado ahí, junto a mí. Pero ahora ahí otra duda mas dentro de mi cabeza, ¿será acaso una buena idea sentir algo por ella?_

_Si, la persona que ahora se que me gusta, es… una chica. Sonara raro y esa podría ser una de las razones para hacerme dudar, pero eso no me importa en absoluto ahí algo mas a lo que si le temo._

_Y sobre todo lo demás amo su actitud en especial, tan linda, tan fuerte, tan decidida, es valiente, inteligente, gentil, carismática, además de que es muy hermosa, todo lo hace bien, perfectamente, es como una princesa, o mas que eso. Yo ahora se lo que siento por ella, no me importa lo que digan los demás, lo primero que hare será ir a buscarte, decirte lo que yo siento, ya lo había estado pensando y soy una terca que no quería aceptar lo que sentía._

_Ahora que acepto que me gustas, siento como una presión se libera de mi pecho, ya no hay mas confusión, o no mucha, pero ahora tengo mi mente bien fija en un solo objetivo, le diré que me gusta a… _

Las campanas del reloj comienzan a sonar, ha llegado por fin el año nuevo.

-Feliz año nuevo, Chikane-chan- sonrió mientras mis ojos de color amatista dejan salir unas cuantas lágrimas

Abrazo un pequeño peluche de conejito de color morado, que esta a mi lado sobre mi cama.

-¿Crees que me diga que si?- comienzo ha hablar con el peluche.

Lo miro fijamente pero obviamente jamás obtendré una respuesta de el porque es solo un muñeco, pero es uno especial.

Tomo de nuevo mi diario con cuidado planeo escribir solo algo mas.

_Apenas han pasado unos cuantos minutos de este nuevo año y yo, bueno ya me he dado cuenta, me gusta Himemiya Chikane-chan, aun faltan algunos días para volverle a ver._

_Este sentimiento solo se hará mas fuerte en este tiempo, pero podre esperar yo se que puedo hacerlo, y en el momento en que este frente a mi se lo diré._

_-_que hermosa luna hay hoy- en efecto la luna luce hermosa esta completamente llena y resplandece dejando su brillo en la oscuridad de la noche, iluminando cualquier parte donde traten de esconderse las sombras.

-Casi lo olvido-corro hacia mi tocador y abro un pequeño cofrecito de madera con adornos dorados, y saco uno de mis mayores tesoros, un collar con una pequeña concha rosada-hoy es un buen día para comenzarlo a usar-

_**18 de enero 2010 2:15 am**_

_Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo tenia un buen tiempo sin escribir, pero hoy estoy realmente nerviosa ni siquiera puedo dormir, no es el nerviosismo de cada año, antes de volver a la escuela, siento un poco de miedo para también tengo un gran deseo de poder volver a ver Chikane-chan._

_¿Que es lo que le puedo decir, después de todo este tiempo? No puedo llegar y decirle que me gusta tengo que buscar el momento preciso para hacerlo, el lugar, y cuando todo este listo podre confesarle mis sentimientos._

_Pero… si no duermo un poco hoy, no podre hacerlo, debo tratar de calmarme y pensar las cosas fríamente, ya mañana será otro día, bueno hoy ya es mañana, pero no importa se que podre hacerlo._

-uuaahh-bostezo mientras escribo en mi diario, sentada en mi gran cama, con mi jirafa de peluche entre las piernas- voy a dormir-

Dejo mi pequeño diario en mi mesita de noche y me recuesto en mi cama tapándome con las cobijas moradas, lentamente me voy quedando dormida, con la visión de esa princesa de cabello azul en mi cabeza

* * *

Un pequeño zumbido se hace presente en mi oído, lentamente se va a haciendo mas agudo y comienza a cobrar la forma de una melodía, la cual termina por despertarme-¡ohh no… llegare tarde al instituto!-me levanto rápidamente de la cama y comienzo a desvestirme para ponerme el uniforme

-Estoy lista-sonrió al mirarme en el espejo, mi cabello rubio tan brillante como el sol cae como cascada por mi cuerpo llegando hasta mi espalda baja, mis ojos que brillan con intensidad, mi piel bronceada que se conjuga perfectamente con mi cabello, y mi uniforme escolar, de camisa blanca manga larga, con detalles en negro, como las mangas y el cuello, corbata azul rey, la camisa interior es azul marina, falda negra y mayas azul marinas.

-Debería ponerle algo más a mi cabello-ato un pequeño listón morado casi al final

Me dispongo a salir de casa después de haber desayunado, papá y mamá ya se han ido a trabajar y mi hermana seguro esta en la universidad, así que estuve sola y de seguro estaré también sola cuando regrese, no es que sea nuevo para mi, normalmente nunca hay nadie en casa.

-Bueno parece que no es tan tarde como creía- con la mirada baja saco mi celular de color morado y miro la hora aun hay bastante tiempo no hay necesidad de prisas.

En el camino tengo una gran oportunidad de reflexionar acerca de lo que pienso hacer, será bueno decírselo hoy o no.

-Chikane-chan, es muy linda y comprensiva… seguro ella entenderá mis sentimientos- observo como los pájaros revolotean por ahí.

-Solo quiero que los acepte, y así yo…-alguien me interrumpe

-¡¡Himeko-chan!!-una pelinegra corre hacia mí sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Hola Hazuki-chan, ¿como estas?- le pregunto atentamente

-Estoy muy bien, lista para un nuevo semestre, ¿y tú? Al parecer estas muy contenta-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le miro con incertidumbre.

-Oh vamos Himeko-chan, solo mírate se te nota en la cara, en tu gran sonrisa de boba y tus ojos brillantes- despeina un poco mi cabello y me mira pícaramente con sus azules ojos– ¿no es así?-

-Bueno yo…- la miro apenada y con mis mejillas ruborizadas.

-¿Quien es el chico o chica que te gusta?- me abraza por la espalda hablándome al oído, con su mano comienza a acariciar mi largo cabello rubio- ¿le conozco?

-Yo etto… te lo diré después, ¿si?-

-Esta bien, esta bien- hace un pucherito- pero mira, estas tan sonrojada- con su mano aprieta una de mis mejillas.

-¡Me duele Hazuki-chan!-

Con cada nuevo paso que doy, estoy cada vez mas cerca de encontrarme con Chikane-chan, mi corazón late agitadamente de solo pensar en verla, la conversación con mi pelinegra amiga solo hace mas rápida la llegada al instituto, lentamente veo mas y mas chicas con nuestro mismo uniforme además de muchos chicos también, soy tan distraída que ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que ya estoy en el salón de clases, junto a mi amiga busco un buen lugar para sentarnos y miramos al resto de nuestros compañeros.

-Mira ahí chicos muy guapos y chicas muy lindas también- Hazuki sonríe al ver a tantas caras nuevas.

Y bueno tal vez a ella le gusten las caras nuevas pero a mi me gustaría permanecer con mis amigos como siempre, aun no estoy segura de que clase de chicos y chicas estarán en este salón de clases.

-¿Kurusugawa-san?- una voz familiar me llama desde la puerta- eres tu Himeko- dice después de correar hacia mi.

-también me da gusto verte de nuevo…Oogami-kun- digo mientras el chico me da un fuerte abrazo.

-no creí que pudiéramos ser compañeros de nuevo, esto será genial- aun me abraza con fuerza.

-he he… Oogami-kun me lastimas- digo un poco roja.

En ese momento algo capta mi atención en la puerta esta parada una hermosa chica, con su cabello oscuro como la noche misma, con piel nívea, la sonrisa de un ángel y unos ojos tan azules y hermosos como el mar.

Es increíble que este en mi salón, ahora todo para mi será mucho mas fácil, con ella aquí podre acercármele y al pasar un poco de tiempo con ella le podre confesar mis sentimientos.

-aah lo siento Himeko, esto no volverá a ocurrir lo prometo- este chico siempre promete tantas cosas, podría pensar que esta enamorado de mi, pero el solo es un buen amigo.

La ojiazul comienza a caminar elegantemente por el salón de clases en busca de un escritorio, finalmente encuentra uno pegado a los grandes ventanales, irónicamente su lugar esta al lado del mío.

Comienza a mirar el sol naciente detrás de los grandes edificios. Se gira para mirarnos un poco, sus zafiros se clavan solo en mí, después de haber visto solo un poco a mis dos amigos.

-Gokigenyou… Kurusugawa-san- la peliazul me sonríe mirándome intensamente.

No puedo creer que en verdad, ella sea quien esta hablándome, tal vez yo pueda decirle lo que siento, no… yo lo hare. Sonrió de igual forma a la hermosa peliazul.


	2. Crueldad: Mentir es lo mas Divertido

_**Segundo Sentimiento**_

_**By Lemurkev**_

_**Crueldad: Mentir es lo más Divertido**_

Un leve sonrojo se hace presente en mis mejillas, la cual queda totalmente visible y expuesta ante la expectante mirada de la peliazul, ¿sabrá que ella es la razón de la ruborización en mis mejillas?

-Gokigenyou… Chikane-chan- sonrió llena de alegría por la forma en la que la linda peliazul me mira y me sonríe.

-¿Chikane-chan?, valla que irrespetuosa eres Kurusugawa-san- lleva un dedo a mis labios sonriendo- mira esto- me da la espalda y da un saludo generalizado a todos los alumnos de nuestra clase.

-Gokigenyou Miya-sama- todos y todas saludaron con reverencia incluida a la peliazul, como si unos plebeyos saludaran a su hermosa princesa, una chica que brilla con luz propia, como la luna en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

-Vez Kurusugawa-san, todos ellos han sido muy respetuosos, ¿no lo crees?- sonríe nuevamente pero esta vez un poco mas fría, se gira y se sienta delicadamente en su pupitre y mira por la ventana la escarcha que cae.

-Si Miya-sama- digo esto quedadamente me siento como una tonta, y estoy totalmente apenada, he hecho el ridículo frente a todos, y el sonrojo en mis mejillas prevalece pero ahora es de vergüenza de lo que hice.

Las clases comenzaron de esa manera tan humillante para mí. Pero, no por eso me daré por vencida, no… mis aspiraciones son mucho mas altas, no estoy jugando con este sentimiento, yo realmente la amo, y quiero estar junto a ella.

Y sobre su actitud, ella se ha portado muy bien, lo ultimo de seguro solo lo dijo, porque no quiere que otras personas le llamen Chikane-chan, si de seguro eso es, a sido amable, además de que ella es linda y gentil.

A veces puedo jurar que siento su mirada sobre mí, y eso me hace sentir tantas cosas en mi interior, lo hace, ¿porque me quiere o porque me odia? Le llamo la atención o esta solo comprobando que mi forma de vestir sea adecuada, y cada vez que volteo a verla como una niña esperanzada, ella simplemente no esta mirando hacia mí, pero de nuevo puedo sentir su mirada posada en mi persona.

Esta vez, giro la cabeza decidida, y en efecto la peliazul esta mirándome intensamente con sus azules ojos; al ver mi cara de sorpresa sonríe.

-¿Pasa algo Kurusugawa-san?- actúa amablemente, es como imaginaba, ella no quiere que todos la llamen Chikane-chan, por eso me corrigió, esta claro que soy una tonta siempre dejo correr mi imaginación y pienso en cosas que no son.

-Umm no, no pasa nada Chi… Miya-sama, yo solo estoy un poco cansada y descanso la mirada- sonrió apenada porque tartamudeo al hablarle a esa chica de piel nívea.

-bien entonces esta todo en orden- se reacomoda en su lugar sin decir nada mas.

Con el paso del tiempo trato de pensar en algo interesante de que poder hablar con ella, o una forma de acercarme más a ella, pero todos mis esfuerzos parecen en vano y mi mente se cicla.

Los profesores, entran y se van, pasan rápido como las horas de clase, y el fuera en cielo, el sol avanza. Lo único que he podido hacer en este tiempo, es plasmar la imagen de mi amada, en mi cuaderno de sketch y sorprendentemente no es solo similar a Chikane, si no que es idéntica incluso sus ojos son iguales, con ese hermoso brillo.

Estamos en la hora del almuerzo y la mayoría de mis compañeros ya han salido del salón, en busca de algún buen lugar para estar con sus amigos y comer de sus obentos, yo prefiero quedarme dentro del salón de clases.

Unas manos llegan a mis hombros y comienzan a acariciarlos con cuidado y lentitud.

-Bonito dibujo, ¿Quién es?- la peliazul que esta parada a mi lado, deja de sobar mis delicados hombros y pasa a acariciar mi rubio cabello.

-Yo pues bueno… ella es- no puedo terminar, gracias a que la ojiazul me interrumpe.

-¿Debe ser alguna personaje de un manga verdad?- sonríe intensamente- si creo que la he visto por ahí, pero bueno yo no se nada de manga, pero esta muy linda, Kurusugawa-san, me gustan tus dibujos, ahora lo haces mejor que antes…- al terminar de decir eso, Chikane se aleja con la piel pálida, ella tiene la piel muy blanca, pero ahora se ve aún más.

-Espera un momento, por favor Miya-sama- comienzo a correr detrás de la peliazul hasta alcanzarla en el pasillo- por favor…-

-¿Qué pasa Kurusugawa-san?- me mira seriamente, pero con una ligera sonrisa al verme.

-Bueno yo solo… ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto esperanzada.

-Lo siento, será en otro momento, necesito arreglar unos asuntos del consejo estudiantil- se gira un poco, pero aun me mira.

-Pero… esta bien, no te quitaré más tiempo- al decir esto me sonríe y se despide haciendo un ademan con su mano.

Porque tiene que ser así, yo enserio necesito un momento con ella, para poder hablar, no importa si no es confesármele en este momento, al menos me gustaría charlar de algo interesante

-¿Ella te estaba molestando, Himeko?- una voz conocida suena en mi oído, y después los brazos del joven me abrazan fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

-Ummm…- giro un poco la cabeza para encontrar el serio rostro de Oogami-kun- no ella solo se despedía tenia unos asuntos del consejo que arreglar-

-Si ella llega a molestarte, solo tienes que decírmelo Himeko- sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi vientre y mis caderas- ella es bastante rara y hostil, y yo no dudare en protegerte… de quien sea.

-No, no es así- él no lo ve pero mi ceño esta fruncido, no me gusto para nada la forma en la que la etiqueto, a pesar de todo eso aún no rompo su abrazo, para muchos podría parecer que somos pareja, pero solo es mi amigo de la infancia.

-Pues tengo muchos amigos, que estuvieron con ella el último año, dijeron que era muy agresiva, amargada, hipócrita y cínica y que solo esta interesada en si misma- termina de decir eso y me lleno de rabia, puedo sentir como aspira el aroma que despide mi cabello.

-Ni siquiera la conoces, Oogami-kun, ni tu ni nadie mas, todas esas cosas son solo mentiras- me separo del chico mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno tienes razón, después de todo tu y ella…- interrumpo al chico abofeteándolo.

A los pocos segundos de a verlo hecho me doy cuenta y le pido disculpas muy apenada al chico.

-Lo siento… Oogami-kun, yo no quería- él me interrumpe sobando su mejilla.

-No, no pasa nada Himeko, creo que me lo merecía- besa mi mejilla y se comienza a alejar- no te molestes, nos vemos mañana-

-No es verdad…. Tú no eres así- digo eso cuando su imagen ronda por mi mente a cada instante, y lo repito una y otra vez, para convencerme de algo de lo que estoy plenamente segura

Pero y… ¿si fuese verdad lo que dice Oogami-kun? Ya no sabría que haría o que pensar. No yo estoy bien segura de quien es Himemiya Chikane.

-Ella es…

…Alguien muy fácil de engañar- una media sonrisa se forma en mi níveo rostro mientras camino por los corredores del instituto- Kurusugawa-san eres una tonta…-

Mentir para mi nunca ha sido un problema, me ayuda a salir de varias situaciones estúpidas, que no me traen ningún beneficio, solo están ahí para molestar… como la ultima.

La mayoría de las personas siempre me creen, bueno y como no, con solo ver a la magnifica ¨Miya-sama¨ ya se sienten en el cielo, y como no. Si todos sucumben ante mi encanto, chicos, chicas incluso maestros y mayores, pueden caer ante mí.

Pero no me gusta llamarlo mentir. El ser humano siempre ha estado destinado a fingir, también se puede decir que toda mi vida es una actuación, siempre he pretendido ser quien soy, alguien amable y dulce, o alguien seria y fría, todas las personas tienen una forma de engañarles.

Incluso con Kurusugawa-san estoy actuando, pretendiendo ser quien ella quiere que sea, es una tonta si no sabe que ya me he dado cuenta de lo que esta buscando.

-Ilusa…- acomodo un poco mí azulado cabello- pero será un juego muy divertido-

Mientras camino sin rumbo por los corredores del instituto la gente me saluda, y al llegar a una parte mas solitaria siento como unos brazos me retienen y no me dejan avanzar.

-Hola, Chikane… mi amor- al girar un poco la cabeza, puedo darme cuenta que se trata de una niña de cabello morado, y ojos color miel- te he extrañado mucho, todo este tiempo- sus manos acarician mi vientre con delicadeza.

-Aah… buenos días- me giro lentamente quedando frente a ella para mirar sus ojos, esos ojos inocentes que me miran con algo más que cariño… Amor- Mitsuki, como estas-

-Excelente, Chikane… solo con verte, mi día se hace el mejor de todos- se aferra a mi cuerpo fuertemente, como si no quisiera alejarse nunca de mí- ¿no se te olvida algo?-

-Ummm no recuerdo ¿qué es?- (le miro con mis zafiros fijamente)

-No me has dado mi beso de buenos días, Chikane hoy estas un poco distraída- hace un pequeño puchero, debo admitir, se ve hermosa.

-Si tienes razón… - me acerco a ella tomando su barbilla, lentamente mis labios se van pegando a los suyos, hasta que se unen completamente en un pasional beso, no conforme con esto, comienzo a introducir mi húmeda lengua en su cavidad explorándola, cierra sus ojos y deja su cuerpo flojo, a mi merced, para poder hacer lo que yo quiera con el, a mi antojo.

Intensifico el beso, al abrazar a la chica por las caderas y pegarla a mi cuerpo, lentamente mis expertas manos consiguen infiltrarse bajo la ropa y comienzo a tocar la tersa piel del torso de la chica, sus mejillas se sonrojan instantáneamente.

-nnn…- un leve sonido se le escapa de la boca, pero es ahogado por mis labios que no paran de besarla, lentamente consigo llevar mis manos hasta sus pechos acariciándolos sobre el sujetador- Chikane…- me detengo cuando la chica dice mi nombre, este no es el momento para dejarse llevar, nuestros labios ya han roto el beso.

Le sonrió llena de falso cariño, así es… Mitsuki es también una carta en mi juego, incluso frente a ella sigo fingiendo, y ¿por que no? Incluso frente a mis padres soy otra. No es bueno mostrar quien eres, la gente es demasiado crédula al creer que de verdad me interesan, para mi solo importa una persona, yo misma-Te quiero Chikane- me dice mirándome muy sonriente, con delicadeza se abraza de mi brazo, mientras caminamos juntas, es como si no quisiera dejarme ir.

-Si yo lo sé- sonrió elegantemente para complacerla- Mitsuki, discúlpame… pero tengo que volver a clases- realmente no tenía la intención de toparme con ella este día, resulta muy empalagoso estar junto a ella.

-Aahh… no es justo Chikane- hace un puchero abrazándome mas fuerte, ojala y no empiece con su numerito otra vez, me tiene harta que sea tan empalagosa- esta bien Chikane, te extrañare-

-Si yo también te extrañare- de nuevo la beso apasionadamente pegándola a mi cuerpo.

El dejar en su mente mi imagen, mi esencia en su piel y ropa y sus labios con ganas de más de mi y de mis besos; es vital, tiene que extrañarme, pensar en mí a cada momento hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

Regreso caminando elegantemente hasta mi salón de clases, aun faltan algunos minutos para que almuerzo termine, así que regreso al salón de clases; el cual esta prácticamente vacio excepto, por una persona.

Ahí esta, esa niña de rubios cabellos, tan sola… mirando perdidamente al cielo, como si estuviera buscando la respuesta a algo, seguro le gustara verme, sonreirá entusiasmada y dirá ¨Chikane-chan hola¨. Es hora de jugar con mi victima preferida.

-Himeko hola- al llegar a su lado la abrazo por la espalda sorprendiéndola, cuando voltea y me ve sus ojos de color amatista se abren por la sorpresa.

-¡Chikane-chan! Digo… Miya-sama- debo admitir que sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacen lucir realmente linda. Pero yo no caeré ante sus encantos, ella es mi presa y yo la cazadora.

-Chikane-chan, esta bien- le sonrió gentilmente, si quiero lastimarla desde adentro, tengo que estar aun más cerca de ella, pero en este momento ya piensa en que soy el más hermoso de los ángeles… tonta si supiese que soy el peor de los demonios.

-Chikane-chan entonces- sonríe con dulzura.

En sus ojos puedo ver como el temor y la vergüenza se hacen presentes, seguro quiere decirme algo, y cree que lo esconde, cuando se le nota a kilómetros.

¿Sera acaso que me dirá ya que me ama? Seria divertirlo verlo, pero quiero jugar mas…

-Chikane-chan yo quería decirte algo…-

-Puedes contármelo Himeko- digo tomando su mano para que confié en mí.

Dilo ya Himeko, dime que me amas, para romper una a una tus ilusiones, la perspectiva que tienes de mi, regocijarme con tus lagrimas y llanto, y sobre todo tu dolor…

-Quisieras… salir conmigo este fin de semana, tu sabes… Salir a pasear, platicar un poco como amigas- me mira nerviosa con sus mejillas encendidas mientras yo reorganizo mis ideas en la mente.

-Ummm… yo no lo se Himeko- digo haciéndome la difícil, no aceptare así como así quiero me lo pida especialmente.

-Por favor Chikane-chan… hace tanto que no pasamos tiempo juntas- eso nunca fue mi culpa, nunca estuvo en mis manos.

Sus ojos tristes ante mis negaciones con el rostro, me dan lastima y termino accediendo, y quien sabe quizás sea una buena idea, si acepto salir con ella quizás exista una buena forma de burlarme de ella y divertirme a un mas. Ya pasadas unas horas hablamos antes de irnos a nuestros respectivos hogares

-Bien… entonces será el fin de semana, otro día definimos la hora- le dijo de forma neutral mientras ella sonríe embobada al verme.

-Si, Chikane-chan-

-Adios Himeko- me acerco a ella seductoramente mis labios se acercan a su rostro para besarla, quiero dejar la duda en ella, y mi imagen, que no deje de pensar en mi en ningún momento, pero tampoco quiero entregármele aun, no aun quiero jugar mas. Por eso, un beso en la comisura de los labios es perfecto para eso… no me olvidara.

* * *

_**23 de enero 12:30 pm**_

_El resto de la semana, paso sin ningún inconveniente, puedo decir que me he acercado mucho mas a Chikane-chan, pero no hemos salido de las conversaciones comunes y corrientes, no he ido mas allá, pues debo admitir que me da un poco de miedo equivocarme._

_Ahh… ella siempre amable, educada y linda, Chikane-chan siempre ha sido así, pero hay algo diferente en ella, no se que es, pero sin dudas hay algo._

_Pero a quien le importa eso, hoy es el gran día, hoy tendré una cita con Chikane-chan, no puedo esperar para verla, y quien sabe, quizás este sea el día en el que le confiese lo que siento en mi interior._

_Tengo que estar hermosa para Chikane-chan, quiero sentirme bien conmigo misma al estar frente a ella. Y creo que lo he conseguido._

Mi cabello liso, ahora esta ligeramente ondulado, por la ocasión especial, he dejado mi moño de lado, llevo un ligero blusón de color morado, con un hermoso cinturón de color plata, unas mallas negras y unos zapatitos negros con moñitos como adorno, tal vez demasiado aniñados pero me gustan.

-Estoy lista- sonrió dándome una ultima mirada en el espejo, no es por presumir pero realmente me veo muy linda, espero que Chikane-chan este feliz al verme, deseo… que lo este.

La pregunta que no puede desaparecer de mi mente es ¿Cómo se vera Chikane-chan? De seguro estará hermosa como siempre, como la más fina de las princesas, o la más hermosa de los ángeles.

-Me voy mama- salgo rápido no quiero que me llenen de sermones y preguntas, no ahora tengo que llegar puntual.

El camino es realmente solitario y largo, pero no importa la distancia pues traerá una recompensa, la más grande de todas, el poder estar con Chikane-chan, y además de todo será en un lugar muy especial y romántico, es un restaurant que esta sobre una montaña y se ve toda la ciudad desde ahí.

Al llegar puedo apreciar lo hermoso de la ciudad desde esta altura, Chikane-chan aun no ha llegado bueno, de seguro es porque esta un poco ocupada, después de todo yo he llegado muy temprano, apenas son la 1:45 pm.

Pero los minutos pasan y pasan, y la chica de nívea piel aun no aparece… en mi cabeza solo rondan preguntas, de ¿Por qué? ¿Estará todo bien? Y más importante, ¿vendrá?

-2:30...-miro mi reloj un poco triste-¿donde estas Chikane-chan?- una lagrima cae por mi mejilla.

* * *

Estúpidos escalones… Himeko eligió el peor lugar para vernos, solo acepte porque este día tengo ganas de jugar con ella, con sus deseos e ilusiones, seguro será divertido.

-Himeko gokygenyou- saludo cuando por fin llego a la cima, en cuanto me ve su cara se ilumina, y sonríe como una boba.

Y como no hacerlo… verme a mi es como ver a la luna, la luna tan hermosa y brillante, siempre ha sido el anhelo del ser humano, el poder llegar hasta ella, brillante, llena de pureza y serenidad, pero nadie llega a estar a su altura.

-Chikane-chan… yo- se detiene al ver a una pelimorada que se aferra a mi brazo.

-estaba muy lejos Chikane…- dice suspirando y luego observa a la rubia.

Es hora de lastimar a Himeko, cual será su reacción- Himeko… mira hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas- sonrió amablemente- ella es mi…

Fin capitulo 2


	3. Envidia: El odio y el rencor

_**Tercer Sentimiento**_

_**Envidia: El odio y el desprecio, hacen al mundo Girar**_

…Mi novia, Mitsuki- sonríe para luego dar paso a un ligero beso en los labios de la sonrojada pelimorada.

No puede ser cierto…. No puede ser que Chikane-chan tenga una novia, Chikane-chan no estaría con cualquier persona, nunca había sabido nada de ella, seguro es solo una aprovechada que quiere la fama y el dinero de Chikane.

-Emm… hola yo soy Kurusugawa Himeko- no puedo creer que haya alguien mas aquí, era mi cita con Chikane-chan, el día especial que tenia esperando desde hace un tiempo, no es justo que esta tonta… venga a arruinarlo, y lo peor que este con Chikane-chan.

-Un gusto Himeko-chan, espero que podamos ser grandes amigas, Chikane-chan me ha contado tanto de ti- sonríe mientras camina abrazada de Chikane.

-Aahh… si- sonrió hipócritamente, todavía cree que podemos ser amigas… por favor.

Chikane ayuda a sentarse a Mitsuki, acomodándole la silla para que esta no tenga que moverse.

-Gracias Chikane- sonríe esta intrusa mientras la peliazul acaricia su cabello y la mira con amor.

-De nada mi princesita- besa su cabeza para después caminar a su silla.

Le ha dicho princesita… no puedo creerlo, porque tubo que pasarme esto a mi. ¿Que fue lo que vio Chikane en ella? ¿Que tiene de especial?... solo es una niña tonta que sonríe por todo lo que Chikane hace.

-Yo quería decirle algo importante…-Literalmente las palabras se escapan de mis labios escuchándose en toda la mesa, Mitsuki me mira con duda y Chikane sonríe grácilmente como siempre.

-¿Dijiste algo Himeko?- pregunta con interés, si ella no tiene nada la culpa de esta situación… siempre tan linda y gentil, no es raro que todo el mundo quiera estar con ella, realmente lo comprendo ella no es una persona que merezca estar sola. Es tan hermosa y linda, es como la brillante luna que ilumina las mas oscuras noches, no importa como lo haga Chikane-chan siempre lo hace todo perfectamente.

-Ahh no… no es nada, porque no pedimos algo de comer- sonrió a ambas claro que es hipócrita mi sonrisa y mas fría hacia la pelimorada.

-Pediré solo si Chikane-chan quiere- sonríe tomando la mano de Chikane sobre la mesa, con su otra mano acaricia el hermoso cabello azul de Chikane… es una maldita suertuda.

-Entonces pidamos- sonrio besando la mano de esa cualquiera… ¿porque haces esto Chikane-chan? ¿Porque?...

-No tienes porque estar tan seria Himeko-chan. ¿Qué quieres de comer? No seas tímida y hablemos, yo se que no eres aburrida- me dice esto sonriendo y toma mi mano, mi primer pensamiento es querer quitar mi mano pero eso seria bastante descortés, pero aun así… que se piensa, seguro sonríe porque se esta burlando de mi, por estar con Chikane… por mi dolor.

Ni crea que se va a salir con la suya, voy a sacarla del camino y me quedare con Chikane-chan. Porque… ella me pertenece a mí no importa desde donde la veas… así la tenga que atropellar un auto, que se caiga de un puente, que un lémur rabioso la muerda en el zoológico ella no estará mas con Chikane.

Y si todo eso no pasa… yo misma me encargare de ella, no tengo idea de cómo o cuando pero yo me encargare de que no este con Chikane, de verla llorar, sufrir que sienta el mismo dolor que estoy sintiendo ahora, si abrazare a mi Chikane-chan y la besare todo frente a ella… y así veremos si le gusta que se burlen de ti.

* * *

-Ya has pensado en algo Himeko?- digo sonriéndole delicada y amablemente a la rubia, al parecer mi plan marcha a la perfección, puedo ver por su seriedad que no entiende lo que esta pasando y de seguro esta pensando en tantas formas quitar a Mitsuki de su camino.

-Chikane-chan… si no es molestia, yo quiero preguntarte algo- me mira apenada esperando mi respuesta, veamos que quiere preguntar seguro es lo que pienso.

-Adelante Himeko, tu puedes preguntar lo que gustes-

-¿Cuanto tiempo… llevan ustedes dos juntas?- juega con sus dedos de seguro por el nerviosismo, esta pregunta era obvia que la iba a hacer, la pobre tiene esperanzas.

-Bien, Mitsuki y yo llevamos 4 meses juntas ¿verdad amor?- finjo felicidad al voltear a ver a mi ¨novia¨ que la verdad me cansa tanto, valla que solo me sirve para liberar la frustración, ella no esta mintiendo, ella es igual a Himeko otra tonta con esperanza, pero igual me sirve para mis metas- Los mas felices de mi vida- seguro que matare a Himeko con esto.

-Lo mejor de mi vida es estar junto a ti- acurruca su cabeza en mi hombro sonriendo, mientras yo miro los gestos de la rubia, seguro esta destrozada por dentro.

-Ya entiendo- baja un poco la cabeza y como no el dolor en ella es evidente, su amada Chikane-chan esta con alguien que no es ella, pero no me basta solo con esto… jugare mucho mas con sus sentimientos.

Ni siquiera los griegos, que fueron genios para escribir las obras mas trágicas, se comparan conmigo porque yo hare de la vida de Kurusugawa Himeko la obra mas trágica de la historia del ser humano. Pobre Himeko ni siquiera se espera que esta dulce y tierna chica… sea el peor de los demonios.

* * *

Awww todo esto ha sido tan lindo y entretenido en esta reunión la comida estuvo deliciosa, además de que Himeko es una niña muy linda y simpática, tiene una hermosa sonrisa y voz, brilla como un sol, no me sorprende que Chikane-chan hablase tan bien de ella, después de todo son grandes amigas, Chikane-chan es tan noble que esta para todas las personas que quieran su amistad, es por eso que la amo tanto.

Además hace un tiempo que no he podido estar tanto con Chikane, tal vez de esto podamos hacer algo más las dos solas, pero valla Himeko me preocupa un poco esta tan callada, debería de hablar muy feliz, ya que esta con su amiga.

-Himeko-chan, te noto seria ¿pasa algo?- pregunto a la rubia que se ve bastante decaída, la verdad no entiendo el porque, jajá, pero bueno es bueno hacerle la pregunta, si no pensara que soy una mala persona.

-Nop, no es así Mitsuki, es solo que bueno yo estoy un poco cansada, no he podido dormir muy bien últimamente, y hoy me desperté muy temprano- sonríe después de haber dado su respuesta moviendo sus manos muy cómicamente, valla chica.

-Deberías dormir más Himeko- aaah cada vez que mi princesa habla mi corazón palpita mucho, y se acelera, es tan hermosa y perfecta, además esta siempre para las personas que la necesitamos, Chikane es toda un princesa enviada por la luna. Tanta elegancia en una chica, tanta clase, e inteligencia, hermosura, serenidad, Chikane-chan es todo eso y mucho mas.

* * *

Ya no puedo soportar mas esto, como ocultar este maldito dolor… la persona que amo esta tan feliz con alguien mas, ni siquiera le importa que yo este aquí, aunque hay una frase que dice ¨no coman pan enfrente de los pobres¨ pero seguro no le importa, porque esta con la persona que quiere.

Lo único que puedo pensar es en irme, quiero irme correr lejos y no voltear atrás, pero mas que todo. Quiero llorar, pero no puedo llorar aquí frente a Chikane, y mucho menos frente a la tonta de Mitsuki, no le daré esa satisfacción.

Tampoco hay forma de que pueda decirle a Chikane que la quiero, seria un bobo error, lo único que puedo hacer es esperar a que termine con Mitsuki, porque conozco a Chikane, protegerá lo que tiene no dejara que nada externo a ellas las separe, así que no puedo separarlas yo.

-¿Estas bien realmente Himeko?- Chikane se sentó a mi lado y esta acomodando mi cabello- no luces muy bien enserio- su nívea mano baja a mis mejillas apretándolas un poco con delicadeza.

-Si Chikane-chan… estoy bien enserio- me sonrojo por la cercanía entre las 2 por su caricia, que aunque mínima, para mi es como el toque divino de un ángel- pero yo… sabes tengo que regresar temprano a casa- miento aunque realmente deseo estar con ella, no quiero verla con alguien mas.

-Ya veo- la peliazul baja la cabeza cuando le digo eso- es una lastima Himeko, ya pasaremos mas tiempo juntas después.

-Lo siento Chikane-chan, Mitsuki- me levanto y camino lentamente hacia las escaleras, si estoy dudando en irme o no, quisiera quedarme con Chikane-chan… pero solo con ella.

-¡Adiós Himeko-chan!- se despide la pelimorada.

-Cuídate Himeko- cuando Chikane dice esto no puedo evitar llorar de toda la impotencia y dolor que siento así que me apresuro a irme de ahí, con lagrimas de dolor y de… envidia.

* * *

Pobrecita de Himeko seguro va a su casa con su corazoncito roto, llorando a mares, molesta porque no esta conmigo. Tiene que aprender que la vida no es fácil, que nada es justo, que para ser realmente felices tenemos que sufrir… que cualquiera te puede romper el corazón…

-Chikane-chan, tu estas igual que Himeko, estas muy seria, ¿que tanto piensas?- había olvidado por completo a Mitsuki, también tengo que encontrar una forma de deshacerme de ella.

-Ah no es nada no te preocupes- camino hacia ella tomándola del mentón para besarla con mucha pasión, ojala y esto la calle.

Pero Himeko… esto apenas empieza, tu infierno llamado Himemiya Chikane aun no quiere dejarte ir, tú vas a sufrir… como nadie.

Sentirás tanto dolor que lo más que desearas será morir para poder escapar de mí, seguro no querrás volver a verme nunca mas, me odiaras con todo tu corazón… y no me importa.

Seguro, también trataras de borrar mis recuerdos a como de lugar… pero no lo conseguirás, nadie lo consigue, ni siquiera yo podría.

Te ahogaras en tu mar de lágrimas y yo estaré ahí a cada momento deleitándome de tu dolor, añejado todo sabe mejor… y no ahí nada excluido en esa frase. Te arrancare todos tus sueños y tus ilusiones y los guardare para mí, para siempre, recordarme quien eres tú…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------De nuevo estoy ahogada en la soledad de mi casa, y ahora mas que nunca estoy feliz de estar sola, así no tengo porque ocultar mi llanto, ese llanto que comenzó cuando deje la ¨cita¨ con Chikane-chan.

Pero ya no podía seguir ahí. Mis gritos y sollozos se pueden escuchar por toda la casa, es la única forma en la que puedo pensar de poder desahogarme, es la única de todas las que puedo pensar en la que no incluye la muerte de alguien o la mía...

-¡No es justo… no es justo!- repito una y otra vez contra mi almohada, empapada ya por tantas lagrimas que he derramado, trato de convencerme de mi realidad, de que no es mi culpa… y de que odio al causante de todo esto.

-¡La odio!- Limpio mis lagrimas con pesar después de gritar eso y muchas mas cosas.

Pero, realmente ¿a quien va centrado mi odio? Aunque este con alguien mas, aunque este feliz por estar con ese alguien y no conmigo… Chikane-chan no es la persona que oído, porque… la amo, la amo con todo lo que soy.

Entonces es a Mitsuki, por tener a mi Chikane, por amarla, por poder besarla, por estar entre sus brazos… porque se burla de mí con sus sonrisas y sus actos. Por hacerla feliz y estar a cada momento a su lado.

¿Por tener algo que yo no? ¿Esa es la razón de mi odio contra ella?

No esa no puede ser la respuesta pero si no son ellas a quienes odio… tampoco es el resto del mundo, solo hay un culpable.

Soy yo… yo soy a esa persona que tanto odio. Esa persona a la que desearía desgarrar y todo por la simple y sencilla razón de que toda mi vida he sido una cobarde. Una cobarde que teme decir si algo le gusta o no, que se conforma con algo sin apreciarlo realmente.

Porque temo echarlo a perder todo, porque nunca he podido disfrutar al máximo lo que tengo. Y más importante. Porque nunca acepte lo que sentía por Chikane-chan.

-¿Porque…?- las lagrimas siguen saliendo de mis ojos sin que pueda evitarlo, aunque no quiera llorar estas lagrimas siguen saliendo por si solas.

-¡Tonta… tonta, tonta!- me reprendo contra mi almohada- siempre has sido toda una tonta Himeko- mis gritos se ahogan.

-Ahora tienes a alguien que te hace muy feliz, ¿verdad Chikane-chan?- me levanto como un zombi, sin brillo en los ojos, con lagrimas aun cayendo por mis mejillas y con pasos lentos y torpes, camino a donde esta mi diario.

Las lágrimas empapan la hoja en la que voy a comenzar a escribir, débilmente tomo una pluma y comienzo a escribir lo que siento en el corazón, y que mejor lugar que en mi diario, aquel que siempre a sido mi confidente, a quien no temo decirle lo que siento, aquí nadie lo vera y me criticara o se reirá de mi.

_23 de enero 8:30 pm_

_Cuando comencé a escribir en estas hojas, hablaba sobre cosas tan comunes, cosas tontas y sin sentido, que la verdad carecían de importancia e indignas de recordar, y también; muchas cosas felices que mas que nunca añoro ahora._

_Desde aquel día todo se ha tornado tan gris, sin vida, sin ilusiones, todo un camino oscuro y que parece no tener salida._

_Pero... esto no es mas que mi culpa, no es que las cosas sucedan porque si, si no porque las personas mismas las causamos, y yo cave mi propia tumba ya hace mucho, y ahora solo puedo sentir celos de Mitsuki._

_Ahora Chikane-chan esta muy feliz, le gusta la compañía de Mitsuki y no necesita a nadie más cuando esta con ella._

_No hay forma de que yo pueda cambiar eso, no puedo separarla de la persona que la hace feliz. Lo único que puedo hacer… es admirarla desde lejos, caminar siempre detrás de ella, soñar con algún día estar con ella, amarla desde las sombras… sonreír porque ella sonríe. Y esperar._

_Jamás imagine que esto pudiese pasar, jamás pensé que pudiese amar a alguien mas. Pero solo puedes ver el valor de algo, hasta que lo ves perdido… me odio por eso…_

_Jamás pensé en que podría dejar de importarle y ese es mi error._

El odio y el desprecio que siento me hacen actuar sin pensar, sin verdadera intensión, comienzo a rasguñar mis brazos con mis uñas dejando pequeñas heridas, que aunque duelen por alguna extraña razón no me detengo, en el fondo… muy en el fondo, me hacen sentir viva.

-Nunca lo hubiese imaginado Chikane-chan…- las lagrimas se mezclan con las gotas de sangre que hay en mis delgados brazos, duele… duele mucho.

* * *

_5 de marzo_

_Ha pasado tanto tiempo ya desde aquel día… prácticamente mas de un mes, y aunque ya me he hecho a la idea de que los besos y caricias de Chikane-chan sean para otra persona, aun en el fondo me duele y mucho._

_Y aunque me he acercado a ella en el transcurso del tiempo, y hemos vuelto a intimar como amigas, eso no parece servir de nada, cada día me doy más cuenta de que no la voy a tener para mí… por más que me esfuerce._

-Hora de irme….- cierro mi diario y después miro a mi espejo para ver mi reflejo, veo a esa misma niña triste de siempre, con la misma desilusión en los ojos desde ese día… tengo sueño.

Pero no quiero dormir que caso tiene, si no puedo descansar y no hablemos de soñar, porque si llego a soñar solo puedo pensar en ti… Chikane-chan, en algo que no pasara.

Mi sufrimiento continuara hoy en clases, afortunadamente es viernes… pero, el viernes esta tan cerca del lunes, pero el lunes esta tan lejos del martes, no hay forma de poder escapar de este cruel destino.

Me sonrojo con solo tenerla cerca un poco, sonrió cuando ella sonríe, no soy mas que una esclava de su amor, pero ella no se fija en mi, no soy alguien importante para ella o que le llame la atención… no como solía serlo.

Pero jamás volverá a ser así y la culpa es toda mía, mi existencia entera siempre ha sido un gran error.

* * *

Ya estoy en la escuela… y solo puedo esperar a que el día termine, pero en cuanto Chikane-chan aparece mis ojos la buscan… que puedo decir… deberás la amo.

Sorpresivamente camina hacia mi, muy decidida y con una gran y hermosa sonrisa en su níveo rostro.

-Himeko, ¿que te parece si este fin de semana hacemos algo juntas?- sonríe besando mis mejillas, muy sonrojadas por el contacto.

Un fin de semana sola con Chikane-chan seguro es una broma… o seguro ira Mitsuki.

-Mitsuki no estará el fin de semana así que pensé que tu y yo podríamos hacer algo de amigas, ¿que me dices?- sus ojos azules me miran penetrantes… vamos Himeko dile que si la puerta esta abierta para ti.

El pensar que ella me esta invitando, que la luna tan inalcanzable haya bajado solo para mi. Chikane-chan que es como una hermosa flor… y yo… no soy nada, sumida en un abismo.

-yo….- la miro muy apenada- yo si… me parece una excelente idea-

Su sonrisa me hace muy feliz, pero, ¿que me espera en este fin de semana?

**Fin capitulo 3**


	4. Lastima: Ella un lirio yo una Espina

_**Cuarto Sentimiento**_

_**Lastima: Ella un lirio… yo una Espina**_

_6 Marzo_

_Esto es lo mas especial que pudo haberme pasado; La perfecta, noble y lista Miya-sama… no, Chikane-chan me ha invitado a… ¿salir? ¿Será acaso una cita? Bueno no importa lo que sea, lo que importa es el poder estar ahí a solas con Chikane-chan._

_Además puede que estén a punto de romper ella y Mitsuki, si de verdad la quisiera no saldría con nadie más, esperaría por ella._

_Bueno Mitsuki es una de las 24768 cosas que me tienen sin cuidado, este día solo seremos Chikane-chan y yo, y esta vez no dudare, le hablare de mis sentimientos, seguro que si me le confieso la duda quedara rondando en su cabeza y después vendrá conmigo, dejando a la tonta de Mitsuki sola como un perro._

_Y sip ya lo tengo todo planeado, lo haremos todo juntas, caminaremos de la mano, subiremos a todas las atracciones, y comeremos una rica nieve de vainilla las dos juntas, y cuando el atardecer caiga y esos cálidos colores cubran el cielo, la abrazare como si nunca quisiera dejarla ir, y ahí en ese romántico momento le diré… que la amo._

_Que la amo mucho y que lo dejaría todo por ella, que haría lo que deseara para poder estar a su lado. Yo se que sus caricias y besos serán para mi. Definitivamente los tendré._

_Pero por ahora es momento de terminar de alistarme, la cita con Chikane-chan en el parque de diversiones es a las 12:00 pm, solo me quedan un par de horas para poder estar lista y llegar._

Cierro mi diario y camino lentamente a mi armario, es modesto y no tengo una gran cantidad de ropa y tampoco son de los mejores diseñadores del mundo, pero a mi me gusta, y esta vez tengo que encontrar la ropa perfecta para esta ocasion.

-Este es perfecto- sonrió cargando un vestido de color rosado de tirantes y con un pequeño moñito de adorno en el pecho.

Los minutos pasan rápidamente y así prácticamente estoy lista para poder irme solo me falta ondular un poco mi rubio cabello, quiero que Chikane-chan, vea lo linda que puedo ser.

Al terminar todo eso bajo las escaleras hay un gran silencio en toda la casa, al parecer no hay nadie, y bueno no es que me sorprenda.

-¿Papá, Mamá?- camino por la casa pero no recibo respuesta, ni siquiera por parte de mi hermana hasta que encuentro una pequeña nota en la puerta de entrada, la cual leo detenidamente.

-Entonces… mejor me voy rápido- dejo la pequeña nota en su lugar después de leerla.

Cierro las puertas de mi casa que se queda en silencio y en plena tranquilidad, mientras yo me apresuro a llegar a la estación del metro, para mi es vital poder llegar a tiempo y poder encontrarme con Chikane-chan.

* * *

-Bien… estoy aquí- por fin he llegado al parque de diversiones y mi reloj apenas marca las 12:13 así que aun falta un rato para que llegue Chikane-chan- debería ir a algún lugar donde me pueda ver.

Al llegar a la entrada busco con mi mirada por todos los rincones y se pueden ver muchas personas, pero ninguna mi hermosa peliazul.

-Himeko, por fin has llegado- unas finas manos blancas me abrazan por la espalda- te estuve esperando- recarga su cabeza en mi hombro.

Chikane-chan ha estado esperándome… y ahora esta aquí, no puedo evitar sonrojarme solo con tenerla cerca de mi, esto me da tanta pena… y la forma en la que me mira con esos hermosos ojos azul zafiro, me siento insignificante a su lado… incluso me doy lastima.

Y es que para mi, que Chikane-chan me hubiese invitado a salir es realmente emocionante, tan linda, tan perfecta como solo ella puede serlo, se ha fijado en mi, la torpe y despistada Himeko.

-Chi…Chikane-chan- le sonrió débilmente

-Que bueno que llegaste estaba impaciente por verte- me sonríe soltándome, al girar puedo notar lo hermosa que esta vestida.

Con una falda de color índigo, una hermosa camisa lila de vestir y debajo de ella una blusa morada, y su hermoso cabello negro azulado cayendo como cascada por su espalda.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho?- pregunto preocupada, seguro la he hecho perder tiempo de mas.

-No Himeko, además nunca es mucho tiempo, para esperarte a ti- toma mi mano mientras me sonríe- lo importante es que hayas venido, eso me hace feliz- ahora besa mi mejilla tiernamente.

-Chikane-chan- la abrazo por reflejo-

-Es verdad no nos habíamos saludado bien verdad, buenos días- ríe por el descuido de ambas.

-Gracias Chikane-chan, yo también tenia muchas ganas de verte y venir aquí contigo- delicadamente con su mano toma la mía.

-No hay de que, pero vamos Himeko, hay que divertirnos- en su otra mano lleva una gran bolsa, ¿que será lo que tiene ahí dentro?

-Sip vamos Chikane-chan- comenzamos a caminar al interior del parque ambas tomadas de la mano, algunas personas nos miran extrañadas, pero eso no me importa y creo que a Chikane-chan tampoco… ya que aprieta mas mi mano.

-Nee, Chikane-chan ¿que tienes en tu bolsa?- pregunto llena de curiosidad de veras quiero saber que hay en la bolsa, ella solo sonríe.

-Ya lo veras Himeko-

-Esta bien- hago un pequeño pucherito

Deberás quería saber que hay ahí adentro, pero bueno a quien le importan esas cosas, cuando puedes estar con la persona que amas, mejor disfrutare de cada momento.

-Vamos ahí Himeko- apunta hacia donde esta la enorme montaña rusa que se alta frente a nosotras.

-Chikane-chan… no crees que es un poco peligroso- la miro con un poco de miedo.

-Claro que no Himeko, es súper seguro además yo estaré contigo- me toma de las dos manos sonriéndome.

-Entonces estaré bien, con Chikane-chan nada malo puede pasar- sonrió también.

-Yo te protegeré- dice y nos dirigimos a la entrada del juego.

Estoy feliz de estar aquí, deberás puedo sentir que le importo, que sabe que existo, que me quiere…

-Aquí viene la caída Himeko…- el carrito empieza descender a gran velocidad, y comenzamos a gritar por la fuerza, aunque Chikane-chan lo hace por diversión.

* * *

Ya ha pasado un buen rato desde que llegamos y hemos decidido por fin dejar los juegos de lado y sentarnos a almorzar y charlar un poco. De paso también le he mostrado la sorpresa que tenia preparada para Himeko.

-¿Te gusta Himeko?- sonrió mirando a la rubia que come alegremente de su obento.

-Si Chikane-chan esta muy rico, fue una gran idea el que hayas traído obentos- sonríe antes de llevar un poco de onigiri a su boca, esa boca con pequeños labios rosados.

-Si verdad… bueno es que pensé que seria bueno traer comida preparada en casa- sonrió saliendo del trance

-Otoha-san cocina muy bien-

-Si… si que lo hace Himeko- sonrió pensativa… si supiera.

_Flashback_

_-¿Ojou-sama donde esta?- la voz de mi fiel sirvienta se escucha por todos lados- ohh aquí estaba Ojou-sama, estuve buscándola por todos lados, que hace despierta tan temprano- entra a la gran cocina donde me encuentro._

_-Ah… hola Otoha-san, estoy preparando un almuerzo- sonrió sin mirarla._

_-Oh entiendo entonces déjeme ayudarla- se acerca y trata de cortar algunos vegetales-_

_-¡No!- la detengo- lo siento Otoha-san, pero esto es algo que quiero hacer yo sola, es importante para mí._

_-Pero…- pone una mano en mi hombro- mi deber es servirle._

_-Tomate el día libre- la miro con mis penetrantes ojos azules- por favor…-_

_-Bueno… si así lo quiere- sale en silencio._

_-¿Le gustara a Himeko lo que estoy preparando?- pregunto al aire un poco perdida mirando el sol mañanero._

_Todo tiene que estar perfecto para esta cita, no puede haber nada fuera de su lugar, todo en sincronía para Himeko._

_Y bueno… el porque es muy simple. Siempre después de una gran velada y una buena comida, siempre hay un delicioso postre._

_Y el delicioso postre para este día, eres tu Himeko. Después de toda esta lastima… seguro tendré mi recompensa._

_-Bien- con mi mano tomo un poco de lo que preparo- umm… rico-_

* * *

-Ummm… ya es tarde- digo mirando el cielo enrojecido por el sol que esta a punto de irse.

-si tienes razón, creo que es hora de irnos- se levanta lentamente- Chikane-chan quiero decirte que me he divertido como nunca- me levanto y ella me abraza fuertemente- gracias por invitarme.

-Pero Himeko, aun te tengo que acompañar a tu casa- correspondo el abrazo sonriéndole.

-acompañarme a casa, ¿hablas enserio Chikane-chan?- me mira ilusionada.

-Por supuesto Himeko, no dejaría que anduvieras sola por ahí- rompo el abrazo y la tomo de la mano.

* * *

Hoy a sido un día mucho mas fantástico de lo que había planeado e incluso imaginado y ahora vamos camino a mi casa y lo mejor de todo vamos las dos juntas tomadas de la mano como una pareja… si como una feliz pareja.

-Lo pasamos bien, ¿No es cierto?- me pregunta la peliazul con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si ha sido fantástico, fue muy divertido el estar contigo todo este tiempo- le sonrió, hacia mucho que no había sonreído de esta manera.

-Que bueno que te haya gustado, mira parece que ya hemos llegado- dice cuando estamos cerca de mi casa

-Sip esa es mi casa- la miro con todas las luces apagadas, había olvidado algo importante.

-¿No se ve un poco… sola?- pregunta la peliazul.

-Si… bueno es que había olvidado que mis padres y mi hermana estarían fuera hoy y mañana, pero bueno me quedare sola, es algo común Chikane-chan- le digo como si fuera lo mas común en mi vida.

-Nada de eso Himeko, yo me quedare contigo…- me mira decidida- claro si no te molesta.

No puede ser que de verdad Chikane-chan se quedara conmigo a dormir, será acaso uno mas de mis sueños… no, no puede ser esta es la realidad.

-no me molesta en absoluto Chikane-chan, si eres tu podrías quedarte todo lo que quieras-

-entonces lo hare Himeko- ambas caminamos dentro de la casa.

* * *

Que cálido es estar así, también es muy reconfortante, puedo sentir su respiración y también el calor de Himeko, se siente… muy bien.´

Hace un tiempo que no estaba con una persona solo por el gusto de estar con ella, y es realmente divertido.

Quizá…

-Chikane-chan- su llamado me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¿Que pasa Himeko?- le sonrió con dulzura mientras acaricio su rubio cabello.

-Nada solo te veías un poco perdida- me abraza mas fuerte, tiene su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Aah lo siento- miro el techo- es que me quede muy a gusto así con Himeko.

-Si eso creo- acaricia uno de mis azulados mechones- dime Chikane-chan, ¿no te gustaría estar siempre así?

-¿Así?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Si Chikane-chan, tu sabes lo que quiero decir- se acerca mas a mi rostro- como antes.

No puede ser que este hablando enserio… no puede ser, y ¿porque comienzo a temblar tan repentinamente?

-¿Acaso lo has olvidado ya? Yo nunca lo he olvidado- me sonríe con sus mejillas muy rojas.

Quizás… ya sea tiempo de terminar con toda esta farsa.

¿¡Que le pasa!? Es frustrante que me venga con tonterías como esta, y más de la manera en la que me lo dice, como si nada le hubiese importado, como si todo eso fuese fácil de decir, como si el pasado no existiera… como se atreve. Me tiene lastima… y no dejare que sea de esa manera.

-Yo… yo no se- porque… porque no puedo decirle nada malo. ¿Por qué estoy dudando? Dile algo Chikane…

-Chikane-chan yo quiero estar contigo, y yo se que tu también quieres estar conmigo- se acerca mas aun, no puede… no crea que con su carita va a lograr que ceda.

¿Qué cree que hace, piensa que puede jugar conmigo?, ¿Qué puede utilizarme y burlarse de mi en mi cara? No se lo voy a permitir porque… es mi presa.

-Hi… Himeko- mi voz es casi inaudible.

Esta un poco temblorosa como yo, pero aun así sigue acercándose a mi, esta muy cerca…

Con una mano toma una de mis mejillas sonrojadas y se acerca a mis labios que están cerrados. Cierro mis ojos cuando la noto demasiado cerca, sus pequeños labios rosados se unen a los míos en un delicado beso.

¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Acaso es divertido para ella hacer esto? A mi me duele… y me llena de furia. Como se ha atrevido a besarme tan descaradamente… y yo soy una tonta, no pude evitarlo… no pude…

Y mas aun lo he disfrutado, no puede ser, se va a arrepentir…. Piensa Chikane, tienes que idearte una forma de hacerla sufrir, le demostrare que conmigo no va a jugar.

-Chikane-chan… yo lo siento…- tiene una mano sobre su boca, con sus mejillas muy rojas, estoy segura de que le dio pena hacerlo, pero aun así… lo hizo.

-Eres… una niña traviesa- trato de levantarme pero ella me retiene y ambas quedamos de rodillas, prácticamente ala misma altura.

-Chikane-chan… déjame decirte lo que siento- lleva mi mano a su pecho- te amo, mucho- puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón acelerado.

-Quiero estar contigo, y se que puedes sentir los latidos de mi corazón, esta latiendo por ti Chikane-chan.

Tonta, ahora sale con que me ama… de verdad no tiene vergüenza, para decirme este tipo de cosas, pero si quiere jugar yo también puedo.

-No se que pensar estoy confundida- no puedo irme ya que se aferra a mi. Todo esto es tan confuso, siento como si me fuera a estallar la cabeza, pero no dejare que me meta en su sucio juego.

-Hare todo lo que sea para estar contigo, para poder estar como en aquellos días- lagrimas caen por sus mejillas- lo que sea que me pidas Chikane-chan, no importa que tan difícil sea, pero por ti nada mas importa.

¿Lo que sea…?

La abrazo lentamente con un brazo y con mi mano derecha limpio las lagrimas de sus mejillas, ella va a perder algo realmente preciado para ella.

-¿Harás lo que sea?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa, ella solo asiente con la cabeza.

Me acerco lentamente a su cara y beso su mejilla, lentamente subo un poco lamiéndola con mi lengua hasta llegar a su oído.

-nnn…- ¿habrá sido eso un gemido?

-Entonces…- muerdo el lóbulo, emite otro pequeño gemido y sus mejillas están ruborizadas- déjame hacerte mía…

Fin capitulo 4


End file.
